This One Guy
by ChrisMSMB
Summary: She must be crazy. There was no other reason...or was there?


_**At least this is a one-shot and not some new story. :P**_

_**For ThatNintendoFanGirl's DeviantArt Contest.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo.**_

_**So what was edited? For one, not so many three word, one-liners this time and I expressed more deeply how much I dislike this pairing. :P**_

**This One Guy **

This day was going to be one of the best days ever. I've been anticipating and eagerly waiting for this day for a very long time, yet some way or somehow this day just had to get ruined. And it was all because of...

This one guy.

I do not where he came from, how he lived with himself, where he lived, what he does, heck I wonder why he exists, but there was no denying that he was here because low and behold, I was looking straight at him and his returning, peering eyes staring right back at mine. Ugh! I can't stand him!

The way he dressed, the way he walked, the way he talked, the way he carried himself, I could not stand any of it. He aggravated me so much to a boil point that just the sight of him made me puke! I wanted to hurl, I wanted to kick, I wanted to hurt, I wanted to...do something bad to him just because there was something about him that literally killed me on the inside!

But even from a distance, he found me and could only see his sly smile just etch slowly across his face like an idiot. His moves, his walk, his stance, all so calm and collected, he truly had nothing to fear as the distance between us grew less and less by the minute. And for some reason, I was just standing here like my two feet were imbedded into the ground, as if I am inviting him like an idiot. I swear...

Why would I let him walk up to me and humbly bow his head to me when I could just roundhouse kick him in the face and be done with it? Why wasn't I making a move to show him that I had no intention of being around him? Why couldn't I show him that the very sight of him displeases me to a great displeasure?

I don't know. I really don't know. Even when I look into those eyes, I feel as if...I know him on a personal level unlike anyone else I know. When I allowed him to tenderly take my right gloved hand into his left palm and allowed him to gingerly kiss the top of it, it was a feeling I would never forget. Something about his gentleness, despite the tough look he shows off, it sends chills down my spine. And not the bad kind of chills either...

For some reason, despite all instincts to kick the guy, I couldn't pull it off. No instincts were kicking in to tell me I was in danger, no instincts were telling me to run, no instincts were telling me to get out of here as quick as possible, not one of my instincts was helping me in this situation; in fact, they were more so putting me in danger to accept the walk with him as I slowly nodded my head as if in a trance. Stupid instinct, I should never trust them again.

His black jump suit, his green scarf, his black hat, his gray gloves, his black shoes, all complimentary one another. One might call him dashing, yet at the same time mysterious. Who was he exactly?

There he goes with those eyes again, peering directly into my soul, melting me to the very core. I felt so small, so frightened, yet it is also something inviting. I couldn't to look at him, both for good and bad reasons, but not once would I ever detect any malicious intentions within him. His sly smile, almost always looking suspicious was never suspicious at all. Just a smile letting me know that my presence was his ultimatum. I swear...

This one guy!

His hand gripped mine, tight but never hurting, and we walked. We walked and we walked and we walked, not once was I never making any attempt to let go. Why? I did not want to be near him ever, but yet, my body, my feelings were telling me otherwise. They tell me to give him a chance; I'm trying to tell them no. It was not working, not working one bit.

The spotlight was on us, the stage was set. All eyes were on us, eager and waiting to see what would happen. He turned to me and offered his hand once more; like an idiot, I accepted the gesture. Slowly he gripped my right gloved hand into his left gloved hand, he proceeded to move on with his other hand right to my back, firmly, yet gently, placed alongside the middle of my spine. The very action, even though I knew it was coming, surprised me and sent another satisfying wave of chill throughout my body. The room suddenly became hotter.

Willing myself to finally place my last hand over his shoulder, the music took not a moment too soon to start playing. At once he moved swiftly, but I too also moved with him in the same fashion. Not one of steps or moves were out of tune, there were no mistakes. To the others, they could even see our movements were in perfect sync, not once was there stumbling or tripping or embarrassing moments. His body moved along with mine, and mine doing the same and moving with his. I tell you...

This one guy.

During the whole time, out gazes never once averted from each other. My passionate, azure eyes were endlessly peering into the eyes of his fury, yellow eyes, studying each other while our bodies spoke for themselves along with the music. For that moment and the other moments, it was nothing but the two of us, just me and...him...

He never once let go while I, too, never once let him go. He never once dropped me, I never once stumbled him. He spun me during the song, once never letting me go; I, in turn, never once disagreed with his movements. I never once said no or make any moves when he caressed my side so gingerly, so softly, that I couldn't say no. Never in my life have I felt such a pleasing sensation in such one sweeping motion. I could do nothing but blush and become increasingly more hotter. All he did was chuckle, all I did after was kick his shin.

I knew I kicked him hard enough where it hurt, but he was never one to let that show especially with the music going on. Though the pain lingered, he continued on and returned to peering through my soul. I was literally feeling the melting of myself as we continued to gaze at each other, never once flaunting. Once again, I found myself like a scared little girl yet I also felt a sure sign of passion and security. Both of which, terrifying yet pleasing. Just what is up with him?

We took a dip during the song where I felt some part of the floor with the very tips of my hair. He wasted not a single moment with the momentum and ran his hand down my cheek, then the side of my arm before reaching my hand to pull me back up. The whole entire action was nothing but mixed emotion for me. How dare he touch me like that again! But at the same time, the feeling was just heavenly and I secretly wished it happened once more.

This one guy...

After five minutes of both torture of sensational pleasure, the music finally came to a stop. The cheers of the watching audience roared in approval of such a majestic performance. Yet, neither one of us paid attention to our surroundings. For that moment, in the heat of things, it was just us and only us. Never once did we make a move to walk away, never once did we make a move of discomfort because there was no sign of discomfort. We just continued our long going gazes fixed to each other, never once making a move to leave.

Our hands continued to hold each other, our bodies were pressed against each other, our heads so close to each other, our warm breaths felt by one another, ecstasy running high, the sweat running down the sides of our faces, the constant beating of our hearts, our various body processes trying to compensate for the intensity, so much was going on, yet nothing going on at the same time.

I felt it, he felt it, I thought it was going to happen. He was so close, I was so close, our breaths were drawn near to each other. The certain thought of something bound to happen was evident and fruitful in my mind. But in never happened. The minute he let go, I almost stumbled onto him. But he caught me in his arms and set me straight. He let go and chuckled, as if he too knew what I was thinking. And then with another one of his sly smiles, he turned his back to me and left. Just walked away and didn't even look back. Argh!

I felt crushed, yet relieved at the same time. This was one of the most frustrating situations I've ever been in and at the end I let him walk it off like that! I wanted to...I wanted to...I don't know what I wanted to anymore! And yet my best friend and cousin who somehow came up behind me had the nerve to say, "More than you bargained for, huh Daisy?"

Though I knew she was right. I couldn't hide the fact that I was crazy. Crazy about him, the mysterious Mr. L. I was crazy enough to hate him, yet crazy enough to fall for him.

This one guy.

_**I hate this pairing so freakin' much. So very much. With a passion. A burning passion. A freakin' infinite burning passion. :P**_


End file.
